Briarkit's tale
by Blizzardwing
Summary: This is a story about Briarkit and her life. She didn't begin with a happy life or sad, but will it change as she grows up? Will she ever grow up to be a happy cat?
1. Chapter 1

"Two healthy kits Moonfur, congratulations!" said Icelake, the medicine cat, "Swiftstripe you may come in, two healthy she-kits."

"Thank you, Icelake." Swiftstripe walked into the nursery, where he found his precious daughter wriggling into their mother's belly. His eyes shone with pride as Moonfur nudged them closer to her belly. "What are their names, Moonfur?"

"This one is Honeykit. You name the other" Moonfur purred.

"Well then, this one will be briarkit." He smiled and lay close to his mate and curled his tail slightly over hers. He licked her behind the ear "I love you, Moonfur, never forget that."

"I love you too swiftstripe." She breathed out before falling soundly asleep on Swiftstripe.

**~4 moons later~**

"Moonfur, Honeykit is bothering me again!" Briarkit yelled running over her mother's side.

"Honeykit, stop bothering your sister. You may be the biggest but you are not the oldest." Said Moonfur calmly.

"I know! I was just playing you know!" hissed Honeykit. She lowered her ears as her mother's gaze burned through her pelt. "Fine, let's play something else Briarkit."

"Okay!" Briarkit smiled, "But, what do we play?"

"How about we play with Patchsky's kits? They seem like they're playing a fun game!"

"B-but we don't know them. What if-"

"Oh briarkit let's just go!" Honeykit grabbed her sister by the scruff and nearly had to drag her all the way over to Patchsky's kits: Dawnkit, Leafkit, and Barkkit.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join?" Honeykit said happily. She looked over at Dawnkit and Leafkit, not noticing Barkkit wasn't in the game.

"I'll just go with Barkkit." Briarkit padded over to Barkkit. "Why aren't you playing?" she asked, concerned about why he wasn't playing even if she just met him. 'I already feel comfortable around him' she thought to herself, realizing she hadn't been shy to talk to him at all. Too deep in thought she missed what Barkkit said. "Oh sorry I wasn't listening." She looked down, embarrassed.

"It's ok" he smiled sweetly at Briarkit, looking into her dark blue eyes. "It's just, they say I'm too different. They are both tabbies while I'm not."

"Wow, they're mean. But I think you're cool like that."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the previous short chapter. This chapter takes place 3 moons later, I know it sucks but I couldn't wait to start with all the drama. That's all I have to say O-O**

Briarpaw touched noses with her mentor, Flameclaw. She was happy that Barkpaw's mentor was Flameclaw's mate (Lilypetal). She padded next to Barkpaw "I'm glad we have them as mentors! This means that we can train together!" she said happily

"I know! It's awesome!" He smiled at her, purring.

"Our first lesson is fighting, a battle is coming and we have to get prepared." Said Lilypetal

"Are you sure, Lilypetal? If so, we have to train quickly. We only have a moon and two sunrises, are you sure they will be ready?" Flameclaw looked over at her, worried.

"Of course mouse-brain! We have the best apperentices, right Barkpaw and Briarpaw?" she asked

"Yes!" the answered in unison. "I'll be the best fighter in thunderclan! By the way where is the battle going to be?" asked Briarpaw.

"Near the highest cliff, close to the river." (not a real place in thunderclan)

"Wow, that's dangerous. We should get prepared then." Said Barkpaw, scared yet he tried hard not to show it. He knew he would never fool his best friend, Briarpaw.

"I know you're scared. I'll protect you! Don't you worry I will fight 'till each of the Riverclan cats are running away like scared kitty pets!" she growled playfully and pounced on a flower, shredding it to pieces.

"Well then, Barkpaw come with me, we will train separately and then you both will battle each other in half a quarter moon and we then will see what to work on. Agreed, Flameclaw?" she purred and leaned on his shoulder.

"Sure…" he purred. He stared after her as she walked away with Barkpaw. "Ok your first lesson, a hunter's crouch."

"Isn't that a hunting position?" she questioned.

"Yes, but it is useful in battle. Look this position can…."

**~A moon later~**

"Thistlestar! Riverclan is attacking two patrols at the cliff!" Moonfur ran across the clearing over to the leader's den. "We must get our warriors ready!"

"Are you okay Moonfur?" Swiftstripe ran over to his mate. "Wheres Honeypaw and briarpaw?"

"We're here!" Said Briarpaw "We were both helping Icelake store her herbs."

"Oh my kits shouldn't go into battle! They should stay here, Thistlestar!" Moonfur fretted.

"No! I want to battle" exclaimed Honeypaw

"And so do I!"

"B-but" Moonfur protested, worried for her precious kits. Patchsky felt the same.

"I'm sorry Moonfur, we do need warriors and this is urgent, no time for argument. FLAMECLAW, GRASSWHISKER, SWIFTSTRIPE, SUNTAIL, BRIGHTFACE, TALLSHADOW, TIGEREYE, BARKPAW, HONEYPAW, LEAFPAW AND BRIARPAW WILL BE IN BATTLE. I will lead you, the rest guard camp!"

Briarpaw's heart skipped as her name was mentioned. Quickly she went next to Barkpaw. "Our first battle! Can you believe it!" She looked over to Barkpaw who was shaking in fear. She twined her tail with his and licked his ear to comfort him. "You'll be fine Barkpaw." She saw Honeypaw eagerly talking to Leafpaw. Her ears widened as she saw cats clawing each other, drawing out blood with each scratch.

"Ok, Grasswhisker hide behind the bushes and help each cat get out of here if they are badly hurt. Leafpaw you are a fast runner, if there are bad scars on the warrior call Icelake over."

Leafpaw nodded a bit disappointed, yet she wished Honeypaw good luck. Briarpaw leapt into battle as Thistlestar's battle cry echoed through Thunderclan's trees. A big tom barrled her over but she was small and had a slight avantage. The tom's big body slowed him down and Briarpaw gave the tom a deep scratch on his eye stunning him for a moment. While he shook the blood off his eye Briarpaw swung herself over the tom sinking her claws deep into his back. The more the tom struggled, the deeper she sank her claws. Before the tom ran off she scratched his ear, most likely giving him a scar to remember. As another Riverclan cat attacked her she looked over to barkpaw, who was dangerously close to the eadge of the cliff. She noticed a black tom running over to him as he stood on his hind legs, getting ready to swipe at a she-cat attacking him."BARKPAW!" she yowled and scratched the cat attacking her with such force, it knocked the cat out. She ran toward the black tom about the push him over the edge. She leapt, but she was too late, the tom pushed Barkpaw over sending him falling into the stream "NO BARKPAW! WHAT DID YOU DO!" she yelled at the tom who attempted to claw her throat. She dodged but he caught her ear, she winced but immediately clawed him back, scratching his under belly up to his throat. The tom fell on his back and she pounced furiously on him. "YOU'LL PAY!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Her vision became blurry but she clawed where ever she felt the toms fur. Over half of the cats were gone, and she was one of the few who were left. The tom finally wriggled free from her claws and managed to corss his border before collapsing onto the ground panting and bleeding heavily. "Thunderclan's warriors meet me at camp, Leafpaw and Suntail, carry Brightface, Tigereye, and Swiftstripe back to camp. I will carry Grasswhisker." The tired warriors went back to camp.

"Briarpaw you're scratched up! Icelake help my kit shes bleeding from her ear and shoulder!"

"I'll be with her soon Moonfur!"

"Where's Swiftstripe?" Asked Moonfur, sadness swarming in her eyes.

"Don't worry his alive, he's just scratched badly…." Said Briarpaw sadly.

"Oh honeypaw there you are!" purred Moonfur. "Let me go check on your father."

Patchsky's yowled pierced Thunderclan's camp, "MY BARKPAW IS DEAD!" she yowled sadly "BARKPAW!" Her daughters tried to comfort her, yet they failed to keep her calm.

Briarpaw lowered her head, secretly mourning the death of her best friend. 'Barkpaw….why you out of all cats….I….I loved you' she confessed to herself.

"Oh Briarpaw I'm sorry for what happened." Said Honeypaw, trying to sooth her sister.

"It's ok, you don't have to be sorry for me." She said solemnly "It happens, right? He died bravely."

"It does, but it breaks our hearts, doesn't it?"

Briarpaw couldn't respond. She lay her head on her paws sadly, relishing in the memories Barkpaw had left behind.

How will she survive without him?


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following day in Thunderclan. She heard her mother weeping sadly in the corner of the warriors den. Confused she walked up to her to Moonfur, "W-what's wrong Moonfur?"

"I-it's Swiftstripe, h-he's…..HE'S DEAD!"

Briarpaw could've sworn her heart stopped as Moonfur spoke. It couldn't be…no…

"What?! No..no!No!" Briarpaw joined in with her mother, mourning the loss of Swiftstripe. After quite a while, Briarpaw walked over to Icelake's den. "How did he die?" she asked, trying to be a strong cat, a strong warrior.

"An infection spread throughout his body, I couldn't do anything it spread too quickly, I'm sorry." Icelake stopped sorting herbs for a moment. As Briarpaw looked into her eyes, she could tell she was truly sad about her loss.

"NO!" Briarpaw heard her sister's voice. "It can't be!"

"B-but it is, I'm sorry honeypaw, I am also sad too." Moonfur affectionally licked Honeypaw's head, trying to calm her down. "You know, I remember the day I had you like it was yesterday. I had given you your name you know." Moonfur looked at honeypaw with with over whelming affection.

"Briarpaw would you like to come with me to gather herbs? It will help you get distracted, if you want of course."

"Sure I just need to let my mentor and mother know." Briarpaw padded over to Flameclaw who was sharing tounges with Lilypetal. "I am going to gather herbs with Icelake Flameclaw, is there any lessons today?"

"No, Thistlestar ordered all us mentors to give the apperentices who fought in battle a break, so you may go."

"Okay." Briarpaw padded over to Moonfur who was talking with Honeypaw. "Moonfur, I am going with Icelake to gather herbs, is it ok if I go?" Briarpaw waited a moment for her response. 'Still mourning.." she thought 'Hopefully tomorrow she'll be fine. I can maybe get her distracted, I have to show her what an apprentice I am!'

"So Icelake? What did they say?"

"Yeah I can go."

**~Half a Quarter Moon Later~**

"Moonfur want to go on a walk?" Asked Briarpaw was padding over to the prey pile. She had prepared hard for this moment, she wanted to remind her mother she wasn't alone just yet.

"Go with someone else." She snapped, "Honeypaw already offered. After she's back we are going to go."

"B-but…" Briarpaw was stunned at how her mother responded, never was she spoken that way by her mother. "I practiced extr-"

"I don't want to hear it. Look I have had a long day with border patrol, just go with Dawnpaw she has a lot of time in her paws." She said slightly less sharp.

She padded outside of camp, sad. 'What did I do?' She lowered her ears and looked at the sun set and watched the moon slowly rise up into the sky. 'Oh Barkpaw, why did you have to abandon me? I need you so badly right now, more than ever….'

Briarpaw appeared in a bright sunny place. Where was she? She stood up as a dark figure covered in stars walked toward her. "Barkpaw!" She ran happily toward the starlit cat.

"Oh, my dear, I hate to disappoint you but I am not Barkpaw."

"Then who are you?" She looked up and saw the clear face of Swiftstripe, "Swiftstripe!" She purred and sank her head into his comfortable warm fur.

"Briarpaw, I need you to be brave. Sadness will follow and your heart will break but one day everything will change…." Swiftstripe disappeared into mist.

"Wait not! Swiftstripe don't leave me!"

Briarpaw awoke back near Thunderclan camp. 'I was gone for a sunrise…'

As Briarpaw returned to camp she saw Honeypaw carrying a rabbit. As Honeypaw saw Briarpaw she ran up to her. "Briarpaw where were you! I was worried sick!"

"Thanks and sorry I fell asleep outside of camp" she licked her shoulder fur, embarrassed.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again then, you worried me so much!"

"What about Moonfur?" Hope fluttered in her chest, but immediately it was lost.

"She….She didn't notice"

"Honeypaw! Come over here sweety I want to show you a secret move." Moonfur told Honeypaw directly, ignoring the presence of Briarpaw.

"Can I join?" said Briarpaw eagerly

"No, you have a mentor don't you?"

"So does Honeypaw!"

"I am your mother, don't disrespect me like that!"

"Well you are acting as if I weren't even yours!" Briarpaw felt tears build up in her vision.

"Don't be silly, just because of this silly move doesn't mean you aren't mine."

Briarpaw gave up and walked over to the apprentices den. She watched honeypaw flash her a look, it was filled with happiness, yet regret. She lowered her head on her paws, a tear slid down her nose.

"I saw what happened." Dawnpaw padded out of her nest over to Briarpaw. "I was treated like that too. Don't worry soon she will realize she isn't the only one. Patchsky loves me just as ,much as Leafpaw…..and Barkpaw" she sighed.

"Oh, hey Barkpaw, sorry about that. I didn't want her to do that."

"It's ok Honeypaw. Why do you think she is just treating you that way?"

"Maybe because I remind her of Swiftstripe? I am a Light brown tabby just like him."

"Or maybe because she named you…" Briarpaw sigh and curled up, ignoring whatever Honeypaw would say.

"Briarpaw wake up it's time to do some hunt training." Said Flameclaw

"Going…hey where's Honeypaw?"

"Oh, Moonfur asked to borrow her for today to do some 'special training', I don't know."

"Oh," At that moment, her heart broke, it shattered into pieces. Her face swelled up as she tried to hold the incoming tears.

"Briarpaw, a-are you ok?" Flameclaw's worried expression made Briarpaw feel better, knowing someone still cared for her.

"Yes, Flameclaw I am" she managed to purr and she left her nest, giving herself a quick groom.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Later on in the day~**

Briarpaw went down to the prey pile. 'Only a scrawny mouse and an old sparrow.' She sighed and went to catch prey. Once she came back she was proud to have helped her clan by adding a squirrel and a plump vole.

"Wow Honeypaw great catch!" Moonfur exclaimed.

Briarpaw looked back and saw her sister carry a rather small mouse. She flattened her ears on her head, 'Why didn't I get praised? Sure she's her kit, but I am too. Why is she treating me like this.' She felt a tail on her shoulder.

"I may just be your mentor, but to me you are like my kit. Lilypetal and I aren't planning to have kits anytime soon, so to me you are my kit and I will treat you like one if your mother doesn't." He smiled warmly at her.

Briarpaw padded over to Lilypetal who seemed more like a mother then her actusly mother who only cared for Honeypaw. She still loved Honeypaw as a sister.

"Oh, hello Briarpaw." She purred, "Bringing me prey, oh you didn't have to." She smiled and licked Briarpaw behind the ear before taking a bite out the the mouse "You want some, it still tastes freshly caught."

Briarpaw nodded and took a couple bites before leaving it all to Lilypetal.

"Briarpaw, come on hunting practice. In 2 moons to begin your assessment so you must get ready."

Flameclaw nudge her out of the warriors den. Before she left, she waved Lilypetal goodbye. Briarpaw spotted Moonfur helping Honeypaw practice for her warrior assessment. They seemed happy together, training and all.

"Suntail isn't too happy about her stealing his apperentice. Though he told me how much of a pain she could be." He smiled trying to be funny, but it only got her to think. 'Why can't she love both of us?'

"It ok Briarpaw, I'm here for you, always." Flameclaw smiled "Alright here is a move I just invented yesterday, and don't tell anyone but I thought of this when making dirt." He checked his surrounding making sure nobody heard.

Finally in ages, she laughed. She loved Flameclaw, he was like a second father to her.

**~2 Moons Later~**

Thistlestar leapt on high ledge, excited to have more warriors added to the clan. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here below high ledge!" His yowl rang across the clearing. Briarpaw was excited to become a warrior she had always wanted.

"Oh Honeypaw your fur is ruffled, let me get that for you." After Moonfur finished she added "I have waited for this moment for so long! Finally we can both hunt together and actually be like as happy family!"

Moonfur was truly trying her best to avoid Briarpaw, even on the day of her apperentice ceremony.

"All apprentices come below high ledge. Tigereye has Dawnpaw proved herself worthy to be a warrior?"

"Yes."

"Then Dawnpaw, from this moment one you will be Dawneye, in honor of Tigereye. Grasswhisker, has Leafpaw proved herself worthy?"

"Yes, more than you could ever imagine."

"Then, Leafpaw from this moment on you will be Leafpelt. Shall you continue the journey of a warrior. Honeypaw step forward. Suntail is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Well…." Suntail hesitated. He had only trained her for 3 moons until her mother had taken over.

"Yes! Of course she has! She is a worthy warrior Thistlestar!" Yowled Moonfur.

"Then Honeypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Honeyflower. Briarpaw step forward."

As he mentioned her name she immediately went up high ledge. This was a dream come true!

"Flameclaw has Briarpaw proven herself to be worthy as a warrior?"

"Definat-" he was cut off by Moonfur

"Thistlestar, although Honeyflower is a worthy warrior, I think Briarpaw should stay an apprentice longer. I have seen her train and I think it needs practice." Moonfur said that so casually, it surprised Thistlestar. "I'm sorry Moonfur, but I think Briarpaw could be an excellent warrior."

"No, I am her mother and I know what's best for her!"

"Very well then, I am sorry briarpaw but you will be an apprentice for another moon." Thistlestar's voice was firm, but his eyes showed he was truly sorry for her. "In order to see whether or not Briarpaw is worthy, at the time of her assessment I will be the one to determine if she passes."

Flameclaw dipped his head. "Come on Briarpaw, we need to practice extra hard now."

Everyone yelled the name of the new warriors. Briarpaw wished her name would've been on of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated these past few days. My computer's charger thing got ruined so then it ran out of battery and I couldn't charge it anymore. But I'm back so enjoy ^-^!**

Briarpaw padded into the apprentices den, her ears flattened against her head and her tail dragging across the floor. She went into her nest and plopped down on it. She was the only apprentice and that left her with the apprentices den all to herself, which only made her feel lonely. As she closed her eyes, she could've sworn she felt a slight warmth pressing against her fur before she fell asleep.

"Rise and shine Briarpaw!" Flameclaw gently prodded her with his paw.

"I'm going, let me clear the moss from my fur." She said groggily.

"I have some news! Lilypetal is expecting kits! My kits!"

"What?! Really, that's amazing!" Briarpaw's eyes wandered over to Lilypetal. Her belly wasn't big yet but it was only a bit visible that it had gotten somewhat bigger.

"Now, you'll have some siblings." Flameclaw winked

"Well, I can't wait until the kits come then." She smiled at him.

"Now we have to train if you want to become a warrior and show off to your siblings." Flameclaw chuckled. As he padded out of the den, she gave her fur a quick shake before following him out. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into Honeyflower.

"Oh hey the Honeyflower! Didn't see you there." Briarpaw's happiness was demolished as her usually caring sister replied in the tone of voice that she dreaded.

"You better be, apprentice! Next time watch where you are going and respect the warriors!" Honeyflower flicked her tail proudly.

"Honeyflower, what do you m-mean?"

"Dumb apprentices," she muttered to herself "You know what I mean!" Honeyflower spat.

"Honeyflower, come I want to show you something!" Moonfur said cheerfully. Briarpaw lowered her gaze as Honeyflower hissed before going over to Moonfur. Flameclaw had seen everything, and immediately came over to comfort her.

"Ignore her, we are your true family. And someday they will treat you like how they ahould. You're the best apprentice I have ever had."

"I'm the only one Flameclaw," Briarpaw giggled. She purred enjoying his presence.

"Okay lets go then and practice some hunting moves!"

"Flameclaw, can you bring me some pray when you return?" Lilypetal walked over to him an licked him behind the ears.

"Sure, my love." He purred at her touch.

"Thanks," she turned to leave but licked Briarpaw's ear before going back to where she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**~1 moon later~**

"Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarflight. You did well on your assessment and I think you will be a much advanced warrior."

"Briarflight! Briarflight! Briarflight!" Everyone in camp yelled her name. Briarflight was proud to finally be a warrior. This is what she had been training so hard for. As she looked around she noticed one cat in particular who wasn't chanting, Moonfur. Even Honeyflower was chanting, even reluctantly.

"Oh Briarflight we are so proud of you for completing you assessment! Lilypetal and I wanted to reward you, follow us. Lilypetal go into the nursery, it's bad for the kits for you to be walking around."

"Don't be silly. I can walk from here to the warrior's den anytime." She growled playfully at him before turning around.

As Briarflight entered the den, she saw a beautiful and soft looking nest. It had bird down and a couple of soft feathers with moss aligning the outside and filling the inside of the nest.

"That is for you Briarflight, we made it ourselves."

"Wow, you shouldn't have!" As Briarflight settled into the nest she felt the soft down warming her up and the slightly wet moss keeping the nest from falling apart. "Thanks." She purred.

"Now that we are together we should have our nests together. I'll be back, I need to find a few things to make my nest." Flameclaw stood up and shook his fur.

"Okay." She flicked an ear and started to groom herself. Her ears perked up as she saw Moonfur and Honeyflower going into the den.

"Honeyflower I need to tell thistlestar something, why don't you settle in."

"Okay." Honeyflower obeyed her mother and settled down on the nest her mother had made her a day before. "Hey Briarpaw." She said carelessly.

"In case you didn't know, it's BriarFLIGHT."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter if your name changes right. Moonfur will never love you."

"Honeyflower! How could you say that! She will someday, but why are you treating me like this, I thought you cared!"

"I realized what a mistake I was doing in caring. I mean it sounds harsh but, if you weren't born you wouldn't be suffering now would you? You're just a mistake to Moonfur."

'That's it, I can't take this anymore! I'm going to end this once and for all! I don't care if they don't care, I just can't stand it!'

Briarflight sprinted out of her den, tears flooding her eyes. She couldn't believe what her sister had just told her. She had been called a mistake.

' Maybe they're right, they're right!' The thought echoed in her head. 'Why have I been so foolish to believe anyone cared! I bet they're just sorry for me!'

She let out a sad small yowl before sprinting faster. The wind buffeted her fur violently as she gained speed. As her vision started to clear, she spotted the cliff where Barkpaw, her best friend, had died.

'I'm coming Barkpaw! I'm coming!' She let the tears fill her vision up again as she bolted straightly in the direction of the cliff.

This was it. This was the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears were now flooding her eye sight, flowing out quickly. She slowed her speed slightly, relishing the fresh grass in her paws for the last time. Finally all this would end, and finally she would get to see her father and her beloved best friend. Suddenly she felt herself tumble into someone else. She opened her eyes, 'Oh no! Only I was supposed to go off the cliff!'

"Briarflight!"

Before she fell of the cliff she felt the cat grab her scruff. She got up to her paws only to see Flameclaw standing beside her, his eyes filled with worry and a hint of anger.

"F-flameclaw?!" She stumbled back, her tail skimming the grass.

"What were you doing!" Flameclaw growled.

"I-i…" At that moment she burst into tears. Briarflight buried her face into the warriors red tabby fur, "I'm so sorry!"she whispered to him.

"Oh Briarflight, don't ever scare me like that. But why did you even try?"

Briarflight answered simply, "Honeyflower."

**~Another moon later~**

"Flameclaw!" Lilypetal's voice rang all through the clearing.

"Coming Lilypetal!" Flameclaw yowled back at her. "Briarflight, would you mind taking these to Icelake?"

"No, don't worry go take care of Lilypetal. If you need help just ask me ok?" Briarflight padded over to Icelake's den. To her surprise, Honeyflower was there.

"OW! It hurts!" She hissed to Icelake who was treating her wounds after a fight with rogues. "Briarflight, can you tell her to stop she's hurting me!"

"This is for your own good stay still!" Icelake's voice was muffled from the herbs that she carried in her mouth.

"Honeyflower, instead you should be Sourflower, you're nowhere near being sweet." Briarflight rolled her eyes and places a couple herbs on the ground near where other herbs were. "Flameclaw sent these."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Briarflight smiled. As she exited the medicing den she was pushed aside by Moonfur who came to see Honeyflower.

"Oh Honeyflower! My precious kit are you ok?"

Briarflight ran over to Lilypetal who's tummy was now heavily swollen.

"How are the kits?" She asked excitedly. Finally she would have real siblings, ones who she could count on.

"Okay, thanks for asking. They sure have an appetite though, which means we are keeping Flameclaw as busy as ever!"

"Do you know how many?"

"About 3, that's what Icelake said. We may not be related but I sure would be honored to have one of my kits look just like you! But of course, it may not be possible."

"Miracles happen." Briarflight purred and licked her "Adoptive mother's" head. She sometimes wished her mother was Lilypetal instead of the ungrateful Moonfur.

"In that case I hope you're right." Lilypetal smiled at Briarflight before falling asleep.

"Briarflight there you are!" Flameclaw looked exhausted. "Can you give this rabbit to Lilypetal?"

"She's asleep actually." Briarflight giggled as Flameclaw complained like a kit.

"But I'm tired and I got this for nothing!"

"Don't worry, I'll give it to Redspots, she's going to have some kits as well. She wouldn't mind a nice piece of prey like this."

Briarflight padded over to Redspots, the large rabbit dragging along. Finally she might just have a chance to be happy, and just maybe, her family would would accept her as their own.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lilypetal's kits are coming!" Flameclaw's yowl pierced the silent air.

"I'll be there!" Icelake yowled back. Quickly she carried the herbs to the nursery where Lilypetal lay in pain."Has she been eating? She doesn't seem to have the strength for this…..Flameclaw find a stick for her to chew on, a strong one. Briarflight and Redspots, I will hand you the kits and you will work together to warm them up. Here goes nothing..PUSH!" Icelake knew what to expect, 'Lilypetal might not make it, she seems so tired..'

"I have one tom here!"

"I do too." Redspots purred at the thought of her kits arriving…except for all that pain she has to to go through first.

"The last one is on it's way!" Icelake waited a couple seconds. The kit wasn't arriving, something was wrong. "Lilypetal?"

"W-whats wrong?" Briarflight looked up at Icelake, the big tom squirming in her paws.

"Nothing, just keep the kit warm." Icelake was stunned for a second before returning to her senses. "Come on Lilypetal, just one more! You can do this, you are a warrior!" As Icelake finished the sentence, a pretty big bundle slid out.

"It's another tom!" Redspots declared.

"Wait, another one!" Icelake's heart pounded in her chest. All the toms were pretty big in size, which gave Lilypetal some difficulty. Icelake held her breath as she expected the worse, but instead a really small bundle slid out.

"It's a she-kit!" Briarflight exclaimed. She licked the kit's fur, making it as warm as possible. She noticed brown tabby fur on the kit, "And….it looks….like me!" Briarflight purred happily. "It even has the white chest like I do! I wonder if she will have my blue eyes!" Briarflight excepted the kit as a gift from Starclan.

"Lilypetal, I know you're too exhausted to move, so just hear me. I will be back next sunrise to give you some poppy seeds and perhaps some parsley. Eat well." With that Icelake padded back to her den.

**~2 Sunrises Later~**

"What are their names, Lilypetal?" Flameclaw purred. Only now had he been able to visit them.

"Well, this one is Flamekit. He looks just like you, except he has a white tail tip like me. This one is Sunkit, he has yellow tabby fur which just suits him. The last tom is Mudkit, he has light brown and dark brown splotches on his fur." She smiled and purred at the toms before turning to the only she-kit, "And this special little one, is Briarkit."

"Thanks, I guess I truly am part of the family now." Briarflight purred.

"Briarflight? What do you think you are doing there!" Moonfur growled.

Briarflight out of the nursery, calm but deep inside she knew how much her heart broke whenever she saw Moonfur. "I was simply with my real family Moonfur." Briarflight met Moonfur's gaze, she held it until Moonfur replied.

"They are not your real family, Briarflight, I am."

"You sure don't treat me like one."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you expect me to treat you like a kit and make you the center of attention?" Moonfur snapped.

"No. All I wanted is to be respected and loved!" Briarflight replied. By now, nearly every cat was looking in their direction.

"Honeyflower needs to be as well! Not only you!"

"These past few moons of my life have been all about Honeyflower huh? Honeyflower this, Honeyflower that! I can't stand you doing this to me!" Briarflight couldn't believe what she had burst out. Now she was on the verge of crying.

"What a baby you are." Moonfur laughed, "I really can't believe that you are mine."

"Me neither. I can't belive we are related at all." Briarflight burst out of camp. She knew how to control herself, and went over to the river. She dipped her paw in the stream, being relaxed by the fresh feeling of the water running through her toes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! My laptop just died on me and yes it took this long for it to be fixed (this isn't even mine e.o) but to repay you all who have been reading this, I will write 3 chapters (or atleast try to XD). Anyway, the suspense is over, and I'm alive sooo let's get on to reading shall we?**

**~The following Sunrise~**

Briarflight's senses were blurred from barely waking up. Calming and soothing water filled her ears. As she stood up she squinted her eyes at the bright yellow orange sun that illuminated the sky. For some odd reason, this was the best rest she ever had.

"Briarflight!" Flameclaw exclaimed as he swiftly ran to her. Lilypetal's been worried about you and so have I!"

Briarflights gaze wandered off the the right side of the camp where she saw Thistlestar walking calmly over to her.

"Briarflight, where have you been?" Thistlestar gentle yet firm voice echoed only slightly throughout camp.

"Oh well you see, the day before, I yeah…So…then…yeah…" Her ears flattened against her head as she turned to look at her paws.

"I understand," Thistlestar said, " But I don't want this to be done too often." Thistlestar flicked an ear then walked off.

"Ignore that Mouse-brain," Said Flameclaw jokingly

"I heard that!" Thistlestar turned her head facing him before going into the leaders den.

Briarflight giggled. She loved her "parents" more than anything. With them her world seemed complete, that is until her biological family came in.

"Briarflight!" Moonfur said with absolutely no kindess in her voice.

"I must go…" Briarflight dipped her head to Flameclaw before leaving, getting one back before he padded over to Lilypetal and his kits.

"Just because Lilypetal has kits doesn't mean you must keep wandering around camp like a lost kit. This is why you embarrass me. Honeyflower on the other hand, she's perfect. Her hunter's crouch, her fighting moves…" She trailed off before facing Briarflight directly in the eyes, " Briarflight, starclan sent me an omen about you." She unsheathed her claws, "And it isn't pretty."


	10. Chapter 10

**~2 Moons Later~**

"Stop it Mudkit!" Briarkit squealed under the paws of the bigger tom.

"No way!" He growled somewhat playfully, "You are a trespasser you must be punished!" Just as he was about to claw his sister (with sheathed claws) a shadow loomed over him. He gulped and slowly turned his head. Briarflight stood over him.

"Let. Briarkit. Go." She slightly growled, yet her eyes shone with a motherly like pride because of the strength that Mudkit had.

"Y-yes Briarflight." He stood off his sister and ran over to his mother, so scared all his fur stood on end.

"Wow! You're so awesome Briarflight!" Briarkit exclaimed with joy, "I can't wait to be a warrior so I can be strong just like you!"

"You can be strong now," Briarflight smiled, "You just need skills, not just strength. Strength will come on it's own as you grow but for now, you need skills to beat your brothers. Ask you mother to have a couple lessons a day with me after my duties are done, of course unless I go on border patrol, and you will learn from…." Briarkit gasped as Briarflight paused, "The master!" Briarkit giggled with joy as she bounced up and down, fur spiked with excitement.

"Yes! I will go ask her right now!" Briarkit ran so fast it surprised Briarflight.

An old memory flashed in her mind. Swiftstripe, her father was looking at Briarflight as a kit. She remembered herself running over to Moonfur who she no longer considered her mother. Back then, Moonfur was a mother anyone wished for. She remembered the pride in her father's eyes when she ran across the clearing quicker than any kit. His eyes glistened as light hit his eyes. A tear slid from her eyes (pretend cats can cry ;3) because she remember the memory was only to look and her life would never be the same. She heard Briarkit's little paws scurrying over to her so she quickly wiped it off with her tail.

"She said that I'm too young…" Briarkit looked down.

"We'll do it anyway in secret." Briarflight winked. She wanted to make Briarkit the best little warrior ever.

"You're on border patrol." Honeyflower hissed, "Meet Tallshadow and Brightface at the entrance."

"No need to hiss!" Briarflight spat back, her last strands of patience being ripped out of her. She duck quickly as Honeyflower's unsheathed claws reached for her ear.

Honeyflower let out a yowl but she was grabbed by the scruff as she almost pounced on Briarflight.

"No, Honeyflower."

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter I didn't know what else to type**


	11. Chapter 11

Briarflight looked back to see Briarkit staring wide eyed at Honeyflower. "Go to Lilypetal, I'll be there in a second." She smiled sweetly at the kit before turning back to Honeyflower. She was surprised that the cat keeping her back was Moonfur. "Moonfur?!"

"Don't think I was protecting you, mouse-brain. Come on Honeyflower no need to waste time." She hissed.

"Icelake the kits are coming!" Redspots had barely gotten to Icelake's den before collapsing unable to bear the pain. Her mate Russetleaf had abandoned her and Thunderclan leaving to become a loner.

Icelake helped Redspots go into her den. Briarflight watched Honeyflower give her a look before trotting after her mother. Briarflight just looked away and wandered off to where Lilypetal was located.

Icelake called over Briarflight and another clanmate called Reedfur to help her with Redspots. "One of her kits was still born. Oddly it was the she-kit who was the first born and actually seemed pretty healthy physically…." Icelake shook her head and looked down at Redspots who stared off into the distance panting. "Gather some cat mint please and cobwebs. I would do it myself but as you can see I'm busy."

"Sure," Briarflight replied. Reedfur just bowed his head and followed Briarflight outside. Briarflight was quiet. She usually only talked to her adoptive family and her leader.

"We never really talked Briarflight." Reedfur said.

"I guess not." Briarflight looked down and saw a patch of cat mint. She picked them and continued walking. "You were those show off apperentices back then, of course I couldn't go up and talk to you seeing you tease us kits and all." Her laugh was muffled by the herbs she carried.

"I still remember your sister used to always chase you around camp. You were always squealing your lungs out." He chuckled.

Briarflight never really noticed how many cats saw Honeyflower chasing her around camp. She wanted to laugh but instead she stayed quiet because of the old memory.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." She sighed

After that they returned to camp in silence. There was still the mystery about why Moonfur and Honeyflower hated her. And about the omen Moonfur talked about.

"Maybe we should hunt together sometime." Reedfur prodded her with a paw as she gave Icelake her herbs.

"Umm sure." She looked at him and locked eye contact.

"Hello? In case you didn't notice I'm pretty busy and I have one cat in here that needs some nice space and air.

"Sorry Icelake." Briarflight stood up and padded over to the fresh kill pile. She picked a plump sparrow and nearly touched noses with Reedfur who was right behind her. "Excuse me?" her words were muffled by the sparrow.

"Sorry." Reedfur went around Briarflight letting his sleek body touch hers. She ignored this and went to eat on her own. Briarflight looked up and saw Honeyflower walking toward her. She braced herself for what was coming but Honeyflower just walked past her.

"Hey Reedfur, getting prey?" she purred. Honeyflower had constantly been assigned border patrols and hunting patrols with him and had grown pretty close to Reedfur, even if he knew how she treated others and her own sister.

"Hello Honeyflower, how might you be today and yes I was getting prey." He smiled, his amber eyes resting on her blue eyes.

"I'm better than ever." She purred stepping closer to him, "Would you like to share prey?"

"Sorry not today. I have to eat fast, I'm on the next border patrol."

"Let me come yeah?" She batted her eyes in a flirtatious way.

"Ask Thistlestar. Tallshadow and Darksky are coming."

"Not Darksky again!" Honeyflower growled, "Though it's funny how she falls head over heels for you and Tallshadow. Weird how he's going as well." She giggled.

"Well for the record I don't like her. For now I don't want to focus on any she-cat…." He paused "Maybe."

"Well I'll be back." She purred and walked off to Thistlestar's den.

Briarflight finished her Sparrow and started grooming herself. Her ears perked at Thistlestar's conversation with Honeyflower.

"Of course you can go Honeyflower, take Briarflight with you."

"What?!" Honeyflower growled, "Any other cat that can go?"

"Yes."

"Yeah!" Honeyflower cheered.

"But he's on border patrol. All our other cats have worked their tails off. Briarflight does too but she hasn't really gone on a border patrol in a while."

"Fine." Honeyflower hissed.

Briarflight stopped grooming and stared at Honeyflower. She was interrupted by Reedfur.

"I guess no need to go hunting now eh?"

"Guess not." She smiled quickly before turning her head back to Honeyflower.

"Well what are you waiting for let's call the others!" He exclaimed happily.

**A/N: Now this is the second longest chapter ever. Hope you enjoyed it. What will happen at the border patrol? We shall find out soon! Or once you turn "pages" if you're reading this when it's finished ^-^ ~8/17/14**


	12. Chapter 12

Briarflight followed the others outside for border patrol. She stopped when she felt a tug on her tail.

"When are you coming back?" Briarkit looked up at Briarflight. She couldn't help but smile at the gem like eyes Briarkit had.

"Soon, but I'm afraid no secret training sessions for today."

"We haven't had ONE," Briarkit giggled and hopped away.

"Come on mouse-brain!" growled Honeyflower once the rest of the patrol was 3 fox lengths away.

"Coming you mouse-dung," Briarflight hissed back. From now one, she would no longer react to any of Moonfur's or Honeyflower's insults.

"I scent something here!" Reedfur sniffed a couple times before stepping back, chest puffed out, to let others inspect the scent.

"It's just stale fox-scent you silly!" Honeyflower purred and slowly reached to touch his nose. Not sure what to do, Reedfur backed up.

Briarflight rolled her eyes realizing the rest of the patrol was just standing there unaware that there was a fox scented near the border. Stale or not it could be a danger to all clans. "In case you didn't know Honeyflower, fox scent is partly on our border." Briarflight grunted.

"We'll alert Thistlestar, there's not much we can do." Honeyflower flicked her tail and led the others to the rest of the border.

Briarflight strayed over to the back of the patrol keeping a close eye on her surroundings, once in a while glancing at Reedfur who was getting a little too much attention from Darksky and Honeyflower.

"Hey Reedfur, come with me I know a secret place. As for the rest of you keep walking!"yelled Honeyflower. As she finished her sentence Briarflight heard loud yowling in the distance.

"Everyone you hear that?" Briarflight's ears went straight up, "Follow me!"

"I guess you and me alone Reedfur…" Honeyflower put her tail on top of Reedfur's back, slowly going lower to his tail. Just as she was going to entwine tails with him he ran after Briarflight and the others.

Honeyflower followed but was too late. Everyone was filled with blood. "W-what happened?!" She screeched.

"A fox," Grunted Tallshadow.

"Carry the kits back to camp Honeyflower. Tallshadow and Darksky help her with that. Reedfur and I will carry Redspots back to camp."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Honeyflower hissed.

"Not here Honeyflower, it is an emergency." Tallshadow stepped between both sisters.

"I'm doing it because I want to." She picked up both kits and turned around.

"Thanks for picking me to help you." Reedfur lowered his ears.

"It's nothing special, you're just the strongest cat here, aside Tallshadow. I needed him to follow them just in case the fox got to them. Poor Redspots, she's really injured let's hurry."

Briarflight and Reedfur went to camp slowly and carefully. Once they arrived to camp Icelake helped them put Redspots into her nest.

"Do you know why Redspots was out of her nest?" Briarflight inquired.

"Well her kits had somehow wandered off. That doesn't make sense though, they were only just born. Apparently Redspots then wandered off to find them when I clearly told her not to." Icelake sighed

"Can Lilypetal take care of them for now, she's still nursing."

"Yes, inform Honeyflower about that. I'll need more parsley…" Icelake muttered things to herself while trying to stop Redspots injuries from bleeding.

**~2 Sunrises Later~**

"Good morning Briarflight, want to hunt?" Reedfur sat by Briarflight's nest waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"It's not even sun high!" Briarflight turned over so her back was facing him.

"I'll go," purred another voice from the other side of the warrior's den.

"Umm okay you'll do."

"I am as a matter of fact a better hunter than she is…" she stretched and yawned before walking in his direction.

Reedfur flicked an ear. Honeyflower went by his side and layed her head on his shoulder. He moved making her almost fall to the ground.

"Reedfur I have wanted to ask you something…" Honeyflower ignored the fact he almost purposely dropped her and pushed him against the wall, both of their noses touching.

"O-oh y-yeah? I w-wonder what t-that is…" Reedfur knew that this would be coming.

"Actually, I will go Reedfur." Briarflight could no longer take any of this. She also couldn't sleep anymore.

"I'm coming too then!" Honeyflower pushed Briarflight away from Reedfur.

"Honeyflower, look I don't like you!" Reedfur blurted out as they exited camp.

"W-what?!" Honeyflower hissed.

"I-I like another cat. And that cat is…."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello there :D! Yes I have disappeared for long and many times as well but I have been busy, especially because school has started. Well it started sooner than most people I know so sorry for the long wait on my update ^u^! Nevertheless, here it is!**

"It's…." Reedfur paused.

"It's none of your business." Briarflight interrupted, " Let's continue…" She grunted.

"Reedfur! But I love you! I need you…." Honeyflower sighed, "I can change your mind, I'll prove it to you just give me time!"

Briarflight padded ahead of the two cats. She had already scented a mouse.

"Look, Honeyflower, I don't like you that way." Reedfur replied calmly.

"But I do! You are the first tom I have ever loved. If you don't want to tell me who you like fine!" Honeyflower hissed loudly and ran back to camp.

"She's a tough one." Reedfur had caught up to Briarflight who had already caught a mouse and a scrawny vole.

"Try being her kin," Briarlfight replied sadly, memories from the past flashing in her mind uncontrollably.

"Oh I know the struggle and I'm pretty sure everyone in the clan knows!" Reedfur laughed but stopped as he saw Briarflight just looking into the distance, "Briarflight?"

"Oh yeah? Oh I'm- I'm fine. Let's continue."

**~3 Sunrises Later~**

"And that is how you master the jump and claw move!" Briarflight was proud of what she was teaching Briarkit. Although she learned slow, once she had completely learnt it, she was the best at it. Her brother had stopped teasing her now that she could defend herself.

"Briarflight, Lilypetal is calling you." Reedfur said to Briarflight.

"Alright we have to end it her for today Briarkit sorry," She purred.

"Aww! Okay."

"Plus Lilypetal might wonder what we have been off to so run along now." She smiled sweetly at Briarkit as she ran off.

"You're great with kits."

"I just do what I ca-" Briarflight stopped as she heard a loud screech across the camp.

"Get off me you annoying kit!" Obviously, Honeyflower.

"Your sister is not at all like you."

"Nope." She ran toward Lilypetal as she spotted her eating a rabbit near the prey pile.

"Why hello there, you haven't come see me in a while." Lilypetal purred.

"Sorry about that. Being a full warrior doesn't really give me time but I'll try harder ok?"

"No need to be sorry, I just wanted to ask if you and Reedfur could go and get some moss for me."

"Uh, alright." Briarflight was confused of why a simple task needed to be done by her and Reedfur.

"So do we go?" Reedfur had been behind her the whole time.

"Yeah."

As the padded toward the entrance Honeyflower quickly sped past them, clearly angry at Reedfur and as usual, ignoring Briarflight.

"Hey, Honeyflower wait!" Reedfur ran after her and Briarflight was left with no choice but to follow. When she caught up, she didn't go directly at them but stayed near so they could go toward the lake for water. Coincidently she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"You wanted me to tell you who I liked right?" Reedfur asked.

"Yeah and?" Honeyflower growled back.

"Well, I-" He gulped, "I don't know if u want to hear this."

"I don't care I just want to know. I bet you like Darksky or maybe even that apprentice Softpaw!"

"No, not even close. Are you sur-"

"YES!"

"I like you."

"Really! Oh my starclan!"

Briarflight heard loud purring and stood up when she heard the purring coming closer. Suddenly she felt an unknown feeling. Her heart hurt, 'Am I sick?' she thought. She tried to ignore the feeling and looked over to Reedfur and Honeyflower who were closer than ever.

"Oh h-hey Briarflight." Reedfur lowered his gaze making it seem he had forgotten all about her.

"He's MY mate now." She purred and pushed her body even closer to his. "Don't get desperate there are toms out there for you." She flicked her tail.

"Honeyflower you should really stop talking to her like that you know."

"Whatever, fine." Honeyflower rolled her eyes.

As they arrived to camp everyone was surprised to see Honeyflower and Reedfur together so closely. Honeyflower puffed out her chest, proud. Darksky just turned around sadly padding over to the warriors den.

"Come over here!" Briarflight turned around a bit too late. Moonfur had grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her outside of camp.

"The prophecy I told you about, I think it's time you heard!" Moonfur hissed.

"Tell me." Briarflight stood strong, but her mother had already seen through her. Fear scent exploded out of Briarflight.

"The prophecy told me 'Beware of the first, take care of the last because soon one will become the outcast' and if I remember correctly you were MY firstborn. You shouldn't be here, you should run away and never come back!" Moonfur growled.

"You don't scare me!" Briarflight turned to the direction of camp but Moonfur dug her claws on Briarflight's back. Almost after her claws had sank into her pelt a flash of fur pounced on Moonfur.

"Reedfur?!" Briarflight panted.

"Get off of me!" Moonfur hissed and ran away.

"This isn't good." Briarflight sighed.

"It's ok just go back to camp and rest you need it."

"Reedfur! What are you doing with her!" Honeyflower pushed Reedfur away from Briarflight.

"I'm helping her get to camp."

"Well I want to go hunting with me." Honeyflower snapped.

"Ok then…" Reedfur sighed, "Sorry Briarflight, I must tend to my mate." He dipped his head and trotted after Honeyflower.

Briarflight felt a sting in her heart, what was it? She had to get it checked out by Icelake. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious.


End file.
